The Streets of London Part One Meeting A's
by Jakzee
Summary: Alethia Nightingale meets her friends at the Leaky Cauldron, Mac, Umbra, and Espi.


Okay, well, the first word is just to describe the group, so there are the Marauders, Aviators, and Avatars. Anyway. Enough about our friends. Let's get to the meetings. Well, we all really met at Flourish & Blotts. Mac, Espi & Umbra, and I were going to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron. *mutters* _seriously who calls a bar the leaky cauldron_ *mutters*

The cold streets of London were less-than-welcoming to an eleven year old girl. Several people simply brushed past her, hardly even acknowledging that she was there. But there were a rare few who noticed the features that made her, well, her. The girl's short, spiky hair attracted a lot of attention (Umbra had always told her that, for an anti-social, the hair was going far) and since she no longer had hair to cover her eyes, her golden hue was unhearthed. _So, for cats, it's blue and green. For me, it's blue and gold. Bite. Me. _Mandy thought sarcastically. Actually, she didn't mind... after all, attention was usually bad, but there was still some wiggle room with the word _usually._

Mandy was so immersed with her thoughts that she nearly forgot where she was going. Diagon Alley, the place where wizards, witches, and warlocks all went. Mandy's heart hammered against her chest. She was not a _witch._ What a foul, unforgiving word. She was _magical, _or a _sorcerer,_ but she was not, under any circumstances, a witch. The word was a dark olive green with yellow specks- not pretty at all. Did she mention that she sees colors associated with sounds, words, letters, and numbers?

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her cargo pants and felt for her swiss army knife. Okay, so she had two knives. One attatched (quite safely) by a strap around her back, and another in her pocket for picking locks, cutting things, and other uses. The larger dagger-like one was simply for show and for safety. She grinned, and thought of what Espi would say if she knew that Mandy not only owned a pocket knife, but a dagger. _Omigosh, Mandy! You _what? She could hear her now.

When she reached the end of the alley, she stopped and looked around for the telltale shimmer around the air where the sheild on the Leaky Cauldron ended for magical entities. When she spotted it, she headed pointedly toward it, her hand tightly closed around her army knife. She was submerged in colors of all sorts- the soft pink of a baby crying, and the dark, slashing red of cars whizzing by.

The sign appeared out of thin air, something that Mandy had already gotten used to, coming from a wizarding family and what. Tentatively, she gave the large oak, termite-eaten door a tiny push. The door creaked open at her touch, giving her enough room to slide into the dark room. _I wonder if I can sneak a whiskey... _She grinned. _Mandy! No!_ a little voice in the back of her head screamed. mandy frowned. She had a little voice? _Bugger off. _

"Ace!" Mandy jumped and whipped around when she heard her nick-name being called. "Yeah, you!" She recognised the voice, and instantly began to beam.

"Mac!" She swiftly ducked and dodged between people and tables and made her way, quickly, over to her friend's little corner. He sat there with (surprise surprise) Umbra and Espi Malinskii. "Umbra, Espi, when'd you get here? Do you know where we're supposed to go, because I don't. I think we need wands to get through the wall, Umbra, are your parents here? Or do we need to get Tom to get us through the door?" She asked, all in one breath, at ninety miles per hour. She was about to continue, but Mac pressed his hand to her mouth.

"Take a deep breath," He instructed. Mandy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, uttering a muffled, "Mmmph!" "Then I'll let you go." Irritatingly enough, Mandy decided to take a deep breath. "Now be quiet, or I'll teach Sirius how to make bombs." That was not good. Sirius enjoyed blowing things up, a bit more than Mandy, and it would not be good if Mac taught him how to use a chemistry set.

"Okay, we got here about five minutes ago, er, no, I have no idea where we're supposed to go, and yeah, we wait for Tom, no, mum and dad decided to let us go alone, and I already answered that question." Umbra finished. Mandy grinned.

"By the way, Mandy, love the hair," Espi added to her twin's explanation. Ali thanked her, but then stood back up and left the corner. She returned only moments later with Tom. Umbra exchanged a funny look with Espi, because Tom had probably had other students to deal with, and their case was not a special one. But Mandy had her ways.

He let her through the wall- during which Mac's eyes nearly bugged out of his head- and then the four friends were released upon Diagon Alley.

"Can we go to Knockturn?" Ali whined.

"No!" Mac, Umbra, and Espi all said at once. Mandy grumbled under her breath and wrinkled her nose. But it was the right choice, lest risk another explosion. Mandy was gifted in chemistry, like Mac.


End file.
